Yin and Yang
by Alsheon
Summary: In which Pope found a different seal that enable Grisia to go around freely, but Grisia probably would prefer the restricted seal much more. As a problem rise by the day he's retired. And this problem also widely known as: Neo Sun


**Sorry guys, it's been rather hectic days... Or weeks if you prefer. God, I'm soo tired and out of breathe. I'm in apprenticeship program for three whole months and I just had one week and already THIS weak and tired. I'm really depressed about it. U see I have a weak mental strength when it came to critism about my work, nonono, actually I couldn't careless but this program is about my future.**

 **And my family didn't help at all, They can't understand me, keep going on and on about how great it is for me to have apprenticeship in a hospital and spurting out their expectations that only make my shoulders feel really heavy. They asked to me on how I did with full of smile but before I could answer they already went 'You're doing _perfect,_ right?' making me feels out of breath. I don't know if my mother know it but the moment she said 'It's fine, I'm still faithfully waiting the day where you're the one who bought me clothes' it clenched my chest badly, I know she probably meant it as a motivation, it's probably gonna worked if I'm not the one who feels terribly pressured.**

 **My elder brother in my parents's eyes is a failure, my father always get mad at him and sometimes I feel terribly sorry for him. And since childhood I'm a bright one (granted in elementary I have amazing teachers and and amazing friends) and my parents put a great hope to me that make me wants to keel over and crying.**

 **And when I say, 'Mom, please. The more you say it like that the more depressed I am'. My mother immadiately went full on 'It's a motivation' 'You'll do great' 'you can't be like that' 'smile and greet the world' and proceed to state more expectations to me, resulting me to sighs god knows how many times.**

 **And this is the only place I could vent my frustration, granted most of you probably skip this but that's alright for me.**

 **So guys this is my new one-shot and _probably_ will turn into multi-chaps ;)**

* * *

Things you need to know!:

At the time when Pope scrambled around the ancient library to search for a right seal to seal off the demon king, a seal that could make it easy to unseal and seal back. He searched and searched because the damn Eleven out of Twelve Holy Knights practically begged, demanded, cried, and pressed the poor Shota-but-Old Pope to find a way out, the Pope clearly feels he's too old for this and if only... If only the damn Neo didn't chose- sigh...

Pope tossed another thick ancient book aside and grumbles, mentally tired from reading all the ancient book to find a suitable seal. Pope yawned and glaces at a small window up there, noting it's dawn already and mentally mourning on _when_ will he get out of here.

Pope stood up intending to grab another stack of books when his left foot tripped at something.

"Waaah!" He cried out childishly as his hand instinctively went forward to soften his fall. His palms screeched against the floor and he fell down so inellegantly that Neo would laugh his ass off.

Growling, he picks himself up, his crown and veils are already abandoned as he glares at a thick book that had been the bane of his existence, what was its problem anyway!? Tripping him like that. Pope picks up the thick book and wiped its red cover that full of dust and randomly open a page before his eyes caught in one page about a seal.

A minute of reading the page a smile bloomed on Pope's face, this is it! A strong seal that could seal off the Demon King! Oh yeeeaah! He knew these old books have their own uses!.

"Five Dragon Seals of Darkness?" Pope read out loud.

Unbeknowst to him a book with black leather cover sits innocently not far from Pope, this book is supposedly the one Pope use to find a suitable seal which consisting a condition where the sealed one had to be in the sealing circle. But in this universe, the Red book is the one which stumbled Pope.

And this will bring a great change for out dearest beloved and cunning favourite Sun Knight, by the time of his retirement.

* * *

The day has passed its climax and the ceremony for the promotion of the 39th Twelve Holy Knights had ended. The 39th generation decided to went to their teacher to convey their gratefulness once more again.

Together, they go to the Twelve Holy Knight Captain wings where all the Twelve Knight Captain are resided.

"Teacher!" Valica went and hugged Elmairy who gladly turning it back.

"T-teacher!" Judge tearfully followed up Valica's suit only to be stopped rudely by Georgo.

"No! No touchy-touchy. No hug." Georgo said sternly, "And wipe those streaming tears off, a man with tears is an extremely unsightly sight!" He reprimanded.

The rest followed close behind and greeted their own respective teacher. Elaro looked aroung having not spotted his beloved teacher at all until.

*SLAM*

A loud slamming sounded and everyone turned to see the famous Most Perfect Sun Knight's getting out of his room with a big luggage before tossing it carelessly outside and disappeared inside to come out with another two luggages.

Elaro bitted his lips and approached the beautiful man who still retains his good look even in his mid forties, "Um... Teacher?" Elaro spoke up relucantly watching his teacher threw in some collogne vials into one luggage.

"Teacher, you don't have to relocate this early." Elaro said helplessly, does his teacher is that giddy to leave this place?

Grisia zipped the luggage and turned to Elaro with solemn expression, "Child, I have no other responsiblity now I had given up the Divine Sun Sword to you." Grisia stated.

"At least throw in some pleasantries instead of straight to 'I don't have anything to do in this whole affair and I dumped it all on you' talk" Georgo grumbled and rolled his eyes but Grisia ignores him.

Grisia patted Elaro's shoulder, "I need to go now. Fast." Grisia proceed to turns around.

"Where to!?" Elaro cried out somewhat incredulously resulting him the whole attentions of everyone present.

Grisia turned his head toward Elaro, "To a place _far_ _away_ " Grisia answered grimly and continues on gathering his things.

Elaro's silent for a while before inquires again, "Could it be, you want to go and be the Demon King... Again?" he asked carefully, ready to bolt off and tackle his teacher down if the latter suddenly ran aways. Elaro give a quick side glances to the former Twelve Holy Knights who also seems ready to tackle Sun and -if necessary- put him in a restricted room.

But to their surprise Grisia stared at Elaro as if Elaro is the most stupid being in the whole continent, "Are you kidding me!? _He_ 'll find me for sure if I go and become the Demon King!" Grisia practically shrieked hysterically.

"Sun- Grisia, then where are you going?" Lesus stepped forward and furrowed his brows in concern.

"We're still gonna held a celebration party after this." Ceo quickly reminded.

"Aaaaghh! To hell with that! Go and make yourselves comfortable with _my_ wine! I'm going!" Grisia shooks his head defiantly. The others become more alarmed.

"Su- Grisia, do you still want to be the Demon King?" Elmairy asked nervously fiddling with his fingers.

"Do you really have no money left to resorts to _that_ " Aivis asked incredulously. The others come into realization, indeed, the wealth for becoming the Demon King is indeed too generous.

"Grisia, you can take my money!" Elmairy suggested in frantic, the ever kind guy he is. Had Grisia is not in a hurry, he would probably exploit this chance.

"The Cathedral of Shadow God doesn't have the way to undo the seal on your body, only us who know that." Lesus stated coldly, inwardly Lesus is anxious. Knowing Grisia's talent in magic, no one would know if he's already know how to unseal the seal.

Georgo and Chikus rushed forward and held Grisia by shoulders firmly.

"The Heck!? Let me go! You guys got it wrong!" Grisia hollered. But both men wouldn't budge, Chikus instead hold Grisia from behind by hugging him firmly making Grisia more frustrated. Grisia waved his fingers and a small current enough to stun electrocute them. Georgo and Chikus went numb and took a step back in reflex.

"I have no time left." Grisia hastily grabbed his luggages.

"Teacher! Where are you going!?" Elaro asked desperately.

"Grisia-" Lesus started but Grisia already opened his moith to answer Elaro.

"I'm running away from your Grand teacher!" Grisia explained in a hurry to Elaro and Everyone pauses.

"Y-you mean, Neo Sun?" Georgo questioned in terror.

"Sun- I mean- Grisia, what did you do!?" Elmairy cried out in worry over his pampered friend's being.

"Being crazy for half a year. That's what I did!" Grisia bellowed impatiently

"Grand teacher Neo?" Elaro questioned in baffles. Though having met the man, Elaro is not close to Neo because the man only visited for Grisia and only spared glances and greetings to Elaro.

"Aaaagh! Shut up! Make a way!" Grisia drapped a cloak over his body and took the hood on before dispelling the holy element on his hair instantly turning it white. He lifted his luggages and bumped past his brothers and students, now meeting no restrains whatsoever from his brothers. Because the 38th Twelve Holy Knights are crystal clear about Neo Sun's character.

Grisia stopped abruptly, under the hood, his face churned to terror, "Oh MY GOD OF LIGHT!" Grisia cried out and unhesitantly tuned around, he just sense his teacher's presence on that direction!

Grisia stopped by the wall and gathered fire element as much as he can and blast the wall open, at this point he just don't care anymore, he's already retired! Leave, everything to Elaro, at most he will only get his three months worth salary docked (Grisia completely disregard Elaro's look of utter horror).

Silverish aura gathered on Grisia's feet and to entire body, lifting him off of the ground as prepared to _fly, fly far away _from his dearest senille teacher. But when he only got about three meters off of the ground a battle aura slammed onto him resulting him losing his balance and fall to the ground _gracefully._

Grisia hosted his expression when an arrogant haughty voice spoke up.

"Hmph! You dare to try and run away from your teacher?" several meters behind Grisia, the history's strongest Sun Knight stood proudly with his usual arrogant airs.

Grisia took off his hood and turned to Neo with a pleasant benevolent smile, "Ah teacher, you came." judging from the extremely stupid response, it's clear that Grisia's state of mind is in a mess. Well, better stupid respond than nothing at all.

"'You came'" Neo mimicked Grisia sarcastly and rolled his eyes.

"If I hadn't heard the explosion of you blasting the wall and had a hunch you will ran away. You would be all long gone now." Neo stated coldly as he approached Grisia with domineering steps. Aldrizzt followed close behind Neo and smile sympatheticly to Grisia.

"Your child doesn't dare..." Grisia defended meekly.

Neo rolled his eyes and yanked Grisia's back collar harshly like grabbing a little boy (or a kitten) but Grisia is _not_ a little boy, but still, Grisia's dangling helplessly on Neo's hand (still looking ever so graceful, Ceo even praised in hushes tone that it's even more graceful than the one Grisia did back when they're fifteen, Chikus agreed). Grisia's toes brushing helplessly against the tiled ground.

"You still have five years debt on me." Neo coldly demanded and Grisia sputtered.

"B-but Teacher, our agreement is three years!" Grisia protested indignantly with an extremely soft voice, he's still afraid (read: Traumatized) of his teacher anyway.

Neo grinned to his ever young-looking student, showing up his sharp fangs like a predator, "So, you _were_ the one who tickled my instinct back then. Good, good, I know my instinct never failed me if it's about you." Neo laughed. Grisia bitted his lips and smiles guiltily.

"Ahahaha! Yes, now it's five years because of interests." Neo explained flatly.

"I-interests? But three years is already with interests." Grisia protested with a voice barely a whisper.

"I have to wait for almost two decades, it's just as fair." Neo stated bluntly and Grisia's facial expression becoming more miserable.

"Too bad your hair is not golden anymore, or elese we could be a pair of brothers!" Neo said triumphantly.

' _You mean a pair of father and son!?"_ The 38th Twelve Holy Knights exclaimed inwardly. This proud man, even though he's in his mid-sixties, he doesn't have any dignity to admit his real age! Grisia is looking like in his early twenty despite he's in his mid-forties amd Neo himself still looks mid thirty to early forties despite he's actually sixties, this pair of teacher-student is exceedingly shameless! But the 38th generation is clear that in Grisia's case, it wasn't his fault.

"Instead, your hair is all white now. Just like Aldrizzt." Neo puts Grisia down and points to Aldrizzt.

"But you're no similiar to Aldrizzt at all" Neo quickly added and ruffles Grisia's hair.

"And again, you certainly looks like me in demeanor and handsome face." Neo furrowed his brows tightly in thinking manner.

"..."

"Child, release the magic you use to retain your youth." Neo suddenly demanded with glaring eyes.

Although Aldrizzt's build is not really thus like woman's, but his voice is gentle enough. With Grisia who has white hair but white skin, they could be mistaken as a whole family consisting a white haired dark elf as the wife, a handsome blonde man as the husband and finally a handsome white haired man as the _son!_

Oh my, the horror! Neo couldn't flirt with women with that kind of settings!

Grisia's startled, "But teacher, your student didn't use any magic to retain his youth!" Grisia defended and looks like he feels deeply wronged. Neo stared at Grisia s unfocused eyes, it's hard to see emotion from blinded eyes...

"You're not lying are you!?" Neo growled.

Grisia hastily shooks his head, "No, Grisia would never dare" he's still want to live anyway.

"Then, why are you looking so young!?" Neo impatiently interrogated.

"I don't know! Though... Perhaps, just perhaps it's partially because of my body mask..." Grisia mumbled uncertainly.

Neo paused, "The body mask, was it your self-made recipe?" Neo asked

Grisia nodded, "Yes"

"Good, make some for me later" Neo nodded in satisfy. The others and Grisia sweatdropped.

"Anyway! Your role's gonna be the cleric and support, and you're my little brother. From now on call me 'Big brother Neo'" Neo proudly declared. Grisia's and the rest of his comrade's face turned strange at that (the expression could be defined as 'cringe')

"Can't I just call you 'Teacher'?" Grisia requested hopefully.

"No.".

"Come on Aldrizzt! Let's go!" Neo yanked Grisia close and held him under his armpit, Aldrizzt flawlessly recited the incantation of Spell of Flight.

"W-wait, Teacher!" Grisia called out but a second after that Aldrizzt finished the incantation and they shooted out through the hole in the wall and already fled to a distance.

The current and former Twelve Holy Knights stared blankly into the distance until Lesus noticed something amiss.

"... They forgot his luggages" Lesus blankly pointed out but there's a hint of exasperation in it. Their expression turn bitter.

 _'Good Luck Grisia!"_

And this is the start of the strongest adventurer team.

* * *

 **finish! Sorry for the grammar mistakes I don't really have a time to proofread it. And yeah, the tradition continue with the retired Sun Knights forgetting their luggages, although Grisia is not quietly 'forgetting' per se.**

 **And yeah, maybe I'll continue this hopefully, just wait patiently till' May, because I finished Apprenticeship at May, and... The Exam is also in may... Basically, right after we got off of the hell of Apprenticeship we'll directly shoved into the The Hell of Exam without gaining breath first. Yup, I'm that miserable guys. I'd be delighted to see some review though! And I think I just confirmed myself I REALLY have Dissociative Identity Disorder but only a mild case one. Sigh...**


End file.
